


Superstitions

by Skiewrites



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Little bit of blood, if you sqint, think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the reason why Kaneki has such bad luck. Happens just before his date with Rize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitions

Keneki was ready of his date with Rize, something that would not be for a few hours yet, but it was good to be prepared. It wasn’t like he was nervous, not at all! It wasn’t like it was his first date (it was); Hide didn’t give him an hour’s rant about being a proper gentlemen (he did) and he didn’t spent about two hours choosing what to wear (he did). None of that ever happened! But now, he was bored but absolutely NOT nervous (he was).

Keneki sighed as he entered his room of the apartment. It wasn’t big, but it was all he could afford whist going to Uni. The room consisted of a single bed, a chest of draws and a box shelf filled to the brim with novels, some manga and the occasional magazine that Hide left behind when he visited. It was all neat and tidy. There was a place for everything and everything was in its place.

He looked around the room, hoping something would jump out at him and help him pass the time. Nothing was on that caught his interest on the telly (he’d looked already). He had no WIFI, when he needed to use it he would go round Hide’s or to an internet café, but he had no desire to go out before meeting Rize. He was about to leave the room when something caught his interests. 

It was a picture frame that split into two. One side was a mirror and the other side was a picture of him and his mother. It was of the time that they went to the beach together, when he was nine. It was the best day of his life. Everything was good and nothing went wrong. NO aunt to demand money and his mother had no work. They had a picnic on the beach and he swam in the sea whist his mother watched. While they didn’t have a lot of money, Kenkei was allowed to get a new book, ice cream and of course the picture of the two of them. However, if you look close enough, you could see ark yellow patches on his skin when his mother-

There was a knock on the door to his apartment, making him jump and…

SMASH! The once beautiful picture frame was now in pieces on the bedroom floor. Kenkei sighed in sadness, and began to pick up the shards, wincing when one of the sharper pieces cause a cut in his hands. Seems like everything to do with his mother make him blead. The knocking on his door became more insistent. He’d better answer it after throwing the handful of glass into the bin.

“Yo Keneki! How are you today on this fine day- hey what happened to your hand?” Kenkei blinked in surprise. Of course it was Hide, who else would visit?  
“Nothing, just broke a picture frame.” Kenkei said leaving the door for his friend to close behind him whist he cleaned up the blood. It wouldn’t do for Rize to find out how careless he was about cleaning up behind himself.  
“You mean the picture frame with the mirror and you and your mum?” hide asked. Keneki turned around, unknowingly letting droplets of blood drop onto the floor.   
“Dude, you’re going to get seven whole years of bad luck!” he exclaimed.

“No I won’t hide, it’s only a superstition, and it means it’s not true.” Keneki said as he began to wash his hand whist looking at the little trail of blood he had left behind. Turns out he had cut his thumb, but no deeply enough for stitches, but enough for quite a lot of blood to escape. 

“Whatever you say man, I just came here to wish you luck on your date and to pick up this. Bye” Hide picked up a magazine that he had left from his last visit to Keneki’s apartment, and as soon as he had come, he was gone. Kenkei sighed as he turned off the tap a looked at the clock above the telly. He better go now if he didn’t want to be late. He’d clean the rest of the glass when he got back. Whist he was out, he make sure to have a good time too, hopefully better than the one with his mother.

After all, there was no such thing as superstitions…

Right?


End file.
